Darkness
by Camille1
Summary: Draco is locked up in a dungeon by his father, where he meets an unexpectable person from his past. Rated PG-13 for violence and swearing... Chapter 5: Malfoy past is presented...Hermione and Draco get lost...pathetic chapter....
1. The Incounter

Darkness 

   A crash awakened the sleeping boy, shuffling his chained hands, his eyes full of sleep gazed around the filthy black room. Another noise, his sharp eyes quickly lost their daze, narrowing in wonder, his eyes scanned the room in search of what awakened him from a blissful sleep. Steel gray eyes caught honey brown ones, earning a cry of surprise from both people, the boy looked back at the brown-eyed person in the shadows, his eyes full of hope, but then he saw the cold chains clawing at the persons bloody wrists, chaining the person to the wall. Sighing brokenly, the boys silver hair fell in front of his captivating eyes, he fell back against the freezing wall this clearly wasn't a happy day, not at all. 

    "Draco?" A whisper echoed in his senses, _that voice, _he thought wanting to know whom it is he looked up, once again meeting shining honey brown eyes. "Is it really you?" The voice apparently belonged to a girl. "Well, would I have looked up if I were not?" The boy sneered, his ghastly eyes lighting up with fire at once, the girl apparently chose to ignore his sarcastic comment and continued "What the hell are you doing down here, Malfoy? Isn't this supposed to be your house?" She asked wonderingly, he voice clearly suppressing surprise and …concern? He snorted, "Well, this is in fact my loving home. Welcome to my new room." The boy brokenly stated with fake enthusiasm, exasperated he looked down onto the floor, trying desperately to hold back tears. " H…how did you get here? And why are you here?" She asked, yet another heartfelt reminder of his present state of being.

     "I believe that you are in no authority as to ask me these kind of questions." He looked once again into the girls unique eyes, those eyes held his own while she answered, " Apparently, Malfoy, you do not realize who I am. So get your ferret head working properly." Her eyes sharpened, trying to not look away the girl moved a bit towards him. A gasp echoed around the dark dungeon, "And if I may ask, what in the name of bloody Snape are _you_ doing here!" Draco whispered loudly with vehemence aviated in his voice, "Thanks to your _loving_ father, I was captured from my home two days ago, my parents…they…they were killed…by some death eaters, I had no time to get away, they just barged into the house and…and tortured me and my parents for _fun, _as they killed my parents one of them made me watch…I watched my own parents die Malfoy, thanks to some no good piece of dirt which was indicated as _your father!"_  Her screaming voice broke, but she didn't cry, a soul already broken at such a young age. Silence cut through the cold room for a few minutes.

   "That is why I'm here…" Hermione whispered so quietly that Draco had to focus all his conscience on what she said. " I'm…I'm sorry for what happened…" Not knowing what to say he flinched uncomftably by how lame it sounded. "Yes, everybody is sorry after something dreadful happens, isn't it ironic that for the first time ever the likes of you have said something near an apology? You don't know how much that helped, Malfoy, I'm simply dancing with joy." She spat out, full of regret lingering at her tongue. "Would you just acknowledge that I actually tried to help, and not focus only on what I didn't do in the past? Or is the concept of understanding not capable of penetrating your thick skull?"  Draco lost his rare friendly manner, anger boiled in him, didn't the mudblood realize that he was trying to help? Of course not, the arrogantly narrow-minded bookworm only thinks of herself. " Well…I…for God's sakes Malfoy would you just stop looking at me as if you were about to kill me!" Her shrill voice awakened him out of his brooding thoughts, blinking he looked away. "I shall do as I please, Granger." His sneer almost a whisper as his eyes darkened slightly. 

     " Of course you will, this is in fact your house, Malfoy, so why wouldn't you do as you please. Is it that you enjoy being chained to the wall, or is it the way you exercise your mind in a fashion of yoga?" Hermione's voice clawed at the stillness of the room, dreadfully full of sarcasm. Draco snorted, " No, Granger, I am here because I enjoy the fact of being half starved to death and bleeding from my wrists none stop for 24 hours, and to add to it graced by your grace." He whispered in a deadly voice filled with venom of hatred, but his eyes were what scared Hermione the most, they had turned pitch black. Scared out of her wits, Hermione crammed up against the icy wall, why was he so mad? As if Malfoy had read her mind he responded in the same whispery voice " My _father_ had thrown me in here exactly 7 days ago, with no food or proper clothing, he had been _angry_ because I had not completed a mission the Dark Lord had set for me, he didn't even let me explain, that bastard chained me up and whipped me until dawn, saying I was a failure and needed to be thought a lesson." Draco bent his head in shame, he didn't have any dignity left to continue explaining how his father had lashed out at every thrust with a new insult, he cringed slightly at the memory. 

    "What was your mission?" She had dared to ask, he smirked, always the obnoxious bookworm even after Hogwarts. Draco contemplated on answering or telling her to shut her bloody mouth, tough decision " Well, Granger, I was to kill the dream team of Griffindor, otherwise known as the infamous Harry Potter, and his beggar side-kick Ronald Weasly, of course not forgetting the teachers pet, you." He drawled with a smirk on his face noticing her shocked expression, what came next, he didn't expect. "Why? Why didn't you kill us?" She asked, calmly as if unfazed by the idea of death to her so called friends. Keeping all surprise out of his voice, Draco spoke with vehemence " Because, Granger, I could never kill your _dear _friends," Noticing the doubt on her face he continued " After all, I'd rather die myself then help that useless piece of dragon dung reach his unbinownced leadership of the earth." Spitting every word out with such hatred that his eyes darkened again. "That is why. But now, Potter and Weasly are probably dead already, the death eaters would have found them out by now. I wouldn't want their blood staining my hands, I'm already dirty enough as it is." His almost black eyes caught Hermione's loathing glare, "Draco Malfoy, you are as heartless as your own father, I guess it just runs in the family, doesn't it? You speak of killing someone as if it were just dust to be swept away with a simple flick of the hand, how cruel can that be, to not think a human life is less important than your own?" Her passionate response made him smile coldly, his eyes flaring up back to their normal leering look. " Remember, Hermione, I am as cruel as they come, I do not care for anyone, not even my own mother, I do not care for life, I find it is an eternal torture until it is taken from you by god himself. Go on thinking that I am nothing more than a worthless heartless sorry ass excuse of a man, because I really do not care." His cold remark, earned him a snort of frustration from Hermione, "You never do change, Malfoy? If you even had any friends how would it feel if they were taken from you? That everything around you was falling apart, and you knew death was coming?" Her brain still unable to comprehend his hatred of life, he smirked at her stubbornness. " I would in fact welcome it." He replied with a smile, the amusement clearly showing in his eyes. 

    "Uhh, you are as impossible as Ron!" She sighed exasperated, leaning against the wall, her long hair falling in front of her face. He laughed, how could he, Draco Malfoy, ever get into the same category as Ronald Weasly, which was a complete ludicrous idea, he glanced at her tired form. "What happened to the bushy hair of yours? Did you finally realize that it was completely hideous and straightened it? Or is my eye-sight so very weak at this moment?" He asked, looking at her long and STRAIGHT brown hair that covered her pale face. " Would you just shut up, Malfoy, your questions are truly insensible, yes I did get it straightened, and no my hair was _not _hideous!" She retorted sleepily, stifling a rather noisy yawn. " Considering what is your definition of hideous truly is." He answered while yawning in the process. "Yeah, whatever Malfoy." Another yawn escaped her lips. "If you don't mind I'd rather have you close your mouth and let me rest." He was actually getting quite tired, because it was she who had awakened him before. "Fabulous idea…" Her voice trailed off.

    "G'night you impossible man." She whispered silently as she snuggled against the wall, searching for a source f heat. "Goon night, Miss Queen of Lectures." Draco let his eyes shut for the second time that day, his mind was asleep in a second, so was Hermione's.  They both drifted off into a world full of dreams, hoping to erase the horrid reality from their minds.

A/N: Sorry but I do enjoy bickering, it's my favorite pass time…anyways, as always my stories all do terribly suck, but I do try to not be a horrid failure. Thus I must now go and sulk in a corner about what a bad writer I truly am, so please do have a wondrous Christmas and a perfect New Year, full of alcohol and vomiting afterwards! LOL, that was only a joke………….and yes I do know it was not funny at all……… now then, Bye Bye!

Disclaimer: Everything that has to do with Harry Potter is not mine; I do in fact own this pathetic plot! Ehehe…very pathetic I know…


	2. In The Shadows of Dark

Darkness 

            " Master Malfoy, you's hungry today? I was sent by Mistress to bring you food." The sudden announcement wasn't expected by both sleeping people, making Hermione shriek with surprise, and Draco almost ripped his hands off trying to jump with vain. Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darkness yet again, they scanned the room in search of the person who awakened her from her wondrous dream about herself becoming a teacher at Hogwarts, almost glaring with hatred, finally finding the stealer of dreams she was taken aback to find huge brown golf-ball eyes staring at her own. " Opps, so very sorry to have you's scared, Master Malfoy, Miss. Granger." The small house-elf bowed down low, while holding a tray full of food, glancing up the house-elf put the tray down with grace, bowed again and disappeared from sight.

            " I swear to god, I am going to die soon enough if these surprises keep on popping out." Draco mumbled angrily. Hearing Hermione's vain attempts as to subside her giggles he glared darkly, her brown eyes dancing with laughter, seeing his glare only made her laugh even more, abandoning her strain she laughed like there was no tomorrow, while Draco sulked darkly in a corner mumbling something about women and their mood-swings he was actually getting quite ticked-off. "Okay, I know it was funny my little sarcastic comment but I mean, seriously, it wasn't that funny, Granger." He growled, shaking his head in annoyance, when she finally let the laughter disappear Draco was about to bang his head on his wall; she couldn't help keeping the smile on her face. "Now then Malfoy, where is your horrible sense of humor? I was simply laughing at the idea how you would look like as a house-elf, and I couldn't help laughing, that image will be forever engraved in my mind." Then she started off again, her laughs echoed around the room like silver bells, while Draco stared at Hermione as if she had just stated that she had an affair with Snape, bewildered at the very idea he blanched. Hermione seeing his horrified look stopped laughing, her eyes turned into their normal dead stare, a small frown etched on her lips, "What's wrong, Malfoy?" She asked, startling him out of this world, he glanced at her and smirked evilly, his eyes mocking her, "Nothing."

            Her glare could have burned holes in his skull, but he didn't let his smirk waver only grown more into a mocking smile, "What is it with you men? Is smirking all that you do?" Hermione sighed, the old chains rattled as she moved her hands, creating yet another cut in her bloody wrists. "Not exactly." Draco's response earned him a death glare from his prison companion, he smirked making his gray lifeless eyes sparkle with amusement catching Hermione's fiery brown scattered with yellow sparks. "Men." She sighed yet again shaking her head in amusement, letting their glaring match be destroyed, a fleeting smile rested on her lips, looking around her new home, dark and gaunt, just peachy. " You know, someone should clean this place once in a while, it's even too dirty to be classified as a filthy dungeon." Her remark seemed completely pointless as to the matter, but there was eventually nothing else to say, being chained to the wall, bleeding every now and then, starving for food. Food. Hermione suddenly realized that there were two plates of steaming nourishment lying untouched on the floor in front of two starved to death prisoners. She glanced at Draco, he was busy trying to hopelessly clean his wounds with his battered shirt, his almost silver hair hiding his soul binding eyes, she watched him work without avail, his long pale fingers gently brushing the gushing wounds on his ghostly pale arm, you could say that she was in a trance, following his 

every stroke, every breath, every sound. 

            "You know, you are really starting to scare me, Granger, could you possibly convert your gazing to another object in the room, I really don't like it when people stare at me." Draco's husky voice awakened Hermione from her awkward daze, she blinked and stared hard into his captivating eyes, "Who says I was looking at you, Malfoy." She sneered, a mocking smirk playing on her lips, for a minute Draco just looked at her, stunned, his face took up its usual smirk, eyes glazed over with mocking fear "Oh my, Miss. Book-Worm of the ages is really a nasty girl underneath all that knowledge, how amazing." Sarcasm was his best shot at bringing her down, but to his surprise she didn't seem phased, the smirk only grew more mocking, her eyes took back their fire " But you don't know what else is underneath." She whispered, her eyes pouring into his own, he was taken aback by her remark, and it showed his mouth hung open, and he just stared at her in disbelief, she found this fairly amusing "What, Mister big bad boy is suddenly speechless? Isn't that a wonder?" She laughed again at the face he made, he was irritated, very irritated, and Malfoy's never like to be irritated. 

"Women and their mood-swings." He mocked, smirking slightly.

"Men and their machoisim." Hemione replied, copying his smirk.

"You and your books."

"You and your pessimism."

"McGonagall's pet."

"Snape's pet."

            A loud sigh from her silver-haired companion indicated his defeat; she smiled proudly, glaring at him as he shook his head slowly. "You truly are an impossible woman." He sighed leaning onto the comfortless wall, his eyes clearly showing amusement. "And you, an impossible man." Was her reply, along with that annoying smile that always comes on when she has proven her point. "Fine then, we're both impossible people living in a dungeon together for god knows how long, and I so do wish to not die from one of your lectures, so let's make a deal, shall we?" His sarcastic proposal almost made Hermione slap him good but she knew better, apparently he was serious about the deal, she nodded quickly in approval. " Then here it goes, you shall not utter a word that has anything to do with books, including your famous book Hogwarts A History, and I shall not call you Granger anymore, Granger…Hermione, do you accept?" His eyes showed he was not mocking or lying, but she was making a great sacrifice and all he gets to do is call her by her real name? That is such a rip off! "Now see here, Malfoy, I am doing you a great deed by not boring you to death, as you said, by quoting experts from books and all you do is call me Hermione? Well then, I will only agree if you will stop insulting me." She slowly explained as if talking to a child.

"Then I object, that will give you the advantage as to insult me!"

"My point being?"

"I cannot agree, either you stop: a) insulting me, b) calling me Malfoy, c) screaming at me, and d) quoting gibberish from books, then I will agree." Draco raved on.

"It's not gibberish! And I do NOT scream at you!"

"You are doing it right now." He simply replied, mocking her with his icy stare.

            Hermione growled, she traced her chained hand through her brown locks flowing down her back, puckering her lips, she glared at his smirking face, she just wanted to wipe that evil smile off his face for once and for all. 

"Shut up, Draco." Was all she uttered before lifting her hand up to rest in front of her.

"Make me, Hermione." Draco's eyes sparkled with life; catching her hand he shook it, sealing their deal.

            "Yes! I can finally live! No more boring lectures to bear through!" Yet he continued to mock her, Hermione only sighed loudly, boys will be boys. "Oh bloody perfect, we spent all this time bickering about god knows what, and now the food is cold!" Realizing for the second time about the food, she fussed over how cold it would be, Draco only shook his head; he seemed to be doing that more often lately. " I wouldn't want to be the block who will be your husband, too much bickering and nagging, it must develop at such a young age." That earned him a bone-chilling glare from Hermione; he tried with all his will not to laugh, failing tragically.

            " Would you please stop laughing like a mad hyena, and eat your soup, or would you rather continue on your pathetic little hunger-strike." Truthfully, Hermione wanted to laugh along with him, but since she wouldn't give him the pleasure of friendliness, she gave him the usual dead glare and boring remark. "Well then, Miss. Grumpy seems to have been bitten by the cranky bug." Sarcasm never ceases to exist in Draco's little brooding world of darkness.

"Shut up already, I'm too tired to deal with your insolence, little boy." Hermione retorted as she brutally attacked her bowl of cold tomato soup, gulping it down like a sea lion.

"It also seems like Miss. Grumpy has made herself look like a pig on the loose." Yet another death glare from Hermione, Draco just smirked and calmly ate his soup, further succeeding in irritating Hermione, obviously he completely forgot about their agreement.

" I wonder how many times will it take for me to say shut up before you actually do comprehend what those words mean, let's estimate, NOW!" Hermione chose to play in his little game, as she slowed down her eating extravaganza and focused her eyes onto him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later

            "Okay, okay, so you aren't a weak over-educated spoiled brat princess from hell pet of all teachers, excuse me for being wrong." Draco rolled his eyes signaling his defeat, he had been arguing with Hermione for the past hour while they ate their food, and as usual, Hermione had once again won their match. 

"As I have been telling you for the past hour, Draco Malfoy." Smiling she looked over at his brooding form in the shadows, it was still dark in the dungeon 24/7 but sometimes they had a tiny bit of light around mid-day or so, he was slowly slipping into the world of dreams, as she could see that his eyes were closed, his breathing steadied and he was off. 

"Annoying brat." She whispered affectionately, looking at her wrists, they were still bloody as they were before, but the bleeding had stopped, the old rusty chains were hurting more than before and there was absolutely nothing that she could do. Letting her eyes close, she leaned against the wall, recalling the images of that night.

"Mom! Dad!" The young woman ran towards her parents, crying with joy as to finally see them. "Hermione! We missed you so much!" She laughed with tears streaming down her pale face as she buried her head in her fathers shoulder, letting her mother caress her long brown hair "Oh honey, it's so good to have you back." The older woman whispered, the salty tears trailing down her soaked cheek. They hugged for awhile, talking laughing, like a real family would do, after the usual how was the year, and the questioning they set off towards their car, shinning brightly in the day. The man started the car, still chatting with his daughter and wife; those were happy times.

_Another scene appeared, this time it was inside a standard mild-class house, the house was cozy and the air was filled with happiness, the mother sat in the big plush chair in front of the fireplace, the father slowly flickering through the channels on the television, the 17-year-old daughter rummaging throughout the kitchen._

_At exactly 9:00 pm, the house drew black, the young woman screamed with terror at seeing 5 men cloaked in black appear in the living room, sending a spell hurling at each of the girls parents. Instantly as the spell hit them they cried in agony, falling to their knees, ear-splitting cries flying through the air, their pale skin showing veins surfacing, the girl watched as her parents nearly passed out in pain. Instead of hearing their cruel cries she herd laughing, loud and bitter laughing, she lurched her head towards the five men laughing at the scene before them, almost compelling herself to brutally slash their throats, she glared at them, her tear stained face turning a sickening white, her eyes lighting up with deadly fire of hatred. Suddenly, one of the laughing men turned to see her, he immediately stopped laughing at seeing her eyes, but nonetheless he smirked darkly._

_What happened next was impossible to remember, the girl had felt her heart explode, lungs burn up, stomach crunch up, the fire fill her every vein, eyes watering with pain, but she didn't cry out. " Oh, so we have a brave one then? Well, see how brave you are, mudblood." A taunting voice reached her ears; as if it were from far away then there was blackness._

"No!" Hermione awoke from her horrid nightmare, actually it wasn't a nightmare it was what really happened, she cringed at the memory it was still fresh in her mind, the cries, the pain, it was all too realistic. She started shivering, pulling her knees up to her chest, she continued to shake horribly, eyes watering through closed lids, sobs trying to get free, her mind working quickly letting the dreaded pictures enter her mind, yet again, reminding her of what a coward she was, how pathetic it was to just simply stand there as her parents were killed, she didn't lift a fingure to help, if only she would have, they would be safe, all a happy family. That did it, her silent sobs were finally released, her tears flowed, none stop, soaking her dirty black robes, why? Why did this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? Was it God's punishment? If yes, then for what? Hemione suddenly felt anger pump through her veins, poisoning her heart, freezing the blood, she was angry, this was her punishment for doing nothing, she did not deserve this, another wonderful twist in the road of life.

 The tears stopped, her shiver attack clamed, and she was silent, brooding, she was all alone in a world where darkness ruled and you had to live with a cloud of hate inside your heart. Realization always came as a blow, to a person where everything around her was always her way; it came drastically fast, destroying her happiness all in one simple flash.

Hermione's eyes darkened, her nails dug deep into her skin as she clenched her fits in anger, the dark thoughts already poisoning her happiness, this was the end of the fluttery-ball book-worm Hermione Granger, here comes the new creature from within. Hermione's eyes finally flickered closed; she released her clenched fist, and let sleep capture her mind for the night.

A/N: Well then, wasn't that funny…Okay, I do not know what in the name of Van Fanel has gotten into me and possessed me to write that…err….if you guys don't like it, just say it and I'll change it, 'cause I'm really not happy about this part…Anyways, I love you all!!! The people that reviewed….I LOVE YOU!!! No not in THAT way only in the way of saying that I greatly appreciate your little words of praise!! But I won't get any for this chappy…I tell you its really really bad… Okay, fine I am talking non-sense but do I care? NOOOO, I just drank a whole bottle of champagne 'cause of course it NEW YEARS EVE!! YES I'M WRITING AT MIDNIGHT!! For you it might be hang-over time when you read this…so don't pay attention to my…er…shall we say…peculiar behavior… and very very bad sentence structure!! Right then, better stop before some of you get really irritated with me…BUH BYE!!!! 

P.S: I really wanted to mention the names of you people that reviewed but I'm not on the net right now..so…I can't really…see who reviewed…BUT I promise that next chappy you'll get a god damn paragraph for all of the 4 peeps who graciously reviewed!!! I thank you 4 people!!!

P.P.S: I am also a Draco obsessed fan…in my mind Draco is mine…do…not…take…him…from…ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else you shall suffer a most horrid death………..I know it's not funny….Okay so I really need to get a new life…or at least a life…which I do not have…at this  very moment…

P.P.P.S: The DISCLAIMER: I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-H-A-R-R-Y-P-O-T-T-E-R……Get it?

P.P.P.P.S: IT'S THE YEAR 2002!!!!!! JOY, JOY, JOOOOOOOY!!!!!!! Happy, happy, happy, bubbly bubbly bubbly…yet I know…too much champagne…need to somber up….HAHAHAHA…very funny…talking non-sense again…must…stop…talking…God help me………………I feel…so…happy…?


	3. La Morte

Darkness

            Violent shouts and the sound of agony awakened the silver-haired man, his glare showing pure irritation of being awakened, his darkening eyes scattered the room in search of the peace destroyer, but it was too dark. Another sound awakened his senses fully, the sound of a whip slashing into human flesh, and a blood-curling laugh, Draco's gray eyes immediately sharpened with concern, "Hermione?" He whispered gently, hoping to hear her voice full of laughter; silence. "Hermione." Draco almost shouted, looking drastically around him to spot a speck of Hermione, there was none, only the horrid sounds of whipping and cruel laughter. Then it clicked, Draco's face converted into a look of pure dread, his eyes capturing the gaze of pure bewildered fear, he wouldn't; Lucius wasn't that cruel, Draco already knew the answer with that his face lost all it's color, he went chalk white. "Hermione!" He shouted, fighting hopelessly against the rusted chains that were digging deeper into his already very bloodied wrists, no this cannot be happening to Hermione she was too kind and gentle to be whipped with pure force. Draco had gone through worse experiences already, but Hermione, she never was hit or even hurt as to the matter, he didn't care for the insolent mudblood, but this fate was even too cruel for her. He fought the chains without avail, and listened with hatred at his father as another whiplash buzzed through the air and a horrid splitting sound cracked the silence, of course not forgetting the absolutely hideous laughter of a relentless mad man, known as his father.

            The chains scraped against his tender flesh, but nothing worked to get loose, Draco snapped his eyes shut when he herd Hermione's agony filled scream, and then there was silence, dread stole his heart again, "Let her be alright, God up in heaven let her be alive…" He whispered in prayer, his firsts clenched in anticipation, just a sign that she was alive. "Well then, mudblood, did you have fun? Supposing you have learned your lesson, you may go back to your cozy little cell." His father's cruel voice filled with sarcasm and hatred reached Draco's strained ears, sighing in relief he waited to see Hermione's form enter. There was silence before he herd the sound of feet scrapping the floor and small cries of pain with each step, then he herd the dungeon door slam shut with dangerous force, Hermione emerged from the shadows. Her pale face streaked with the trails of many tears her eyes reflecting torture, sobs escaping her lips, she wouldn't meet his inquisitive gaze, collapsing against the hard wall she turned her back to him, hoping to not be faced with yet another emotional turmoil. A gasp escaped Draco's lips when he saw her back, the black robe she wore was now completely mutilated in the back with long and deep whip markings, the slashes were so deep that there was blood sweeping everywhere. "Oh god Hermione…" Was all he could choke up, she was rubbing profusely up and down her arms as if it would take all the pain away, then she looked at him for the first time that day, her brown eyes only holding agony and pain, no laughter was left in them, the sparkle was gone, she almost seemed to want to talk but nothing came up. Looking away Hermione shifted her position so her back was slightly leaning to the wall but not touching to make sure there was no pain, she kept her gaze to the floor, refusing to look into Draco's eyes again. 

            "Is that what he did to you also when you disobeyed him?" She whispered softly, still looking at the floor with fake interest "Yes, and many more fun things." Draco spat out with venom, his eyes burning with hate just thinking about his sadistic father, all he felt for him was shame, having the Malfoy name to him was like an everlasting curse. Finally meeting his gaze her eyes started to water, heart wrenching sobs bubbling in her throat, her entire body shivering with the feeling of helplessness. Just watching her was painful to Draco, he never liked seeing girls cry, it always made him feel responsible for their suffering, "Hermione it's okay, he won't hurt you again, you're safe for now." His soothing voice cooed her to slow down her tears and subside the sobs, looking aimlessly at the wall she pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling a certain calmness in Draco's words, wiping her last tears away she breathed in a raged breath before closing her eyes in fatigue. Smiling at himself for doing a great job, he relaxed as Hermione slowly calmed down, "Are you going to be alright?" Draco asked in a whisper, not wanting to disturb her peace, a simple yes from Hermione was uttered before she turned to look at him with a questioning look. "Why the sudden interest, Draco?" She asked suspiciously, thinking this was one of his many cruel jokes, "Well because…you seem to be going through a bad time and since I am your only companion I would like to know how you feel, is it a crime to be simply worried?" He answered with a touch of humor, hoping to make her laugh; to his rewarding pride she released a small smile, the glow slowly returning to her captivating eyes. "According to our history, I suppose." The old Hermione was back with another sarcastic remark, shaking his head in disbelief, he smiled with a certain relief, but then his face turned serious, his gray eyes searching her own, "Are you sure that you are alright?" Speaking softly, not wanting to make her turn away from him now that she seemed rather relaxed, her eyes lost a bit of their glow the smile left her face holding up a blank look, turning away to look at her hands Hermione shifted back into anger and hatred " Of course I am, these wounds are nothing, they will eventually heal, no matter what the circumstances, but the torture inside will not, never." The last few words were uttered with spite, anger burned in her eyes as she glared at her white hands, her nails digging into their tender flesh almost drawing blood. 

            A silence hung over both prisoners, each not knowing what to say next. Draco shifted from side to side, not feeling relieved of the ache on any position, sighing in frustration he looked up to Hermione's brooding form in the shadows, she was gazing at the floor as if in a trance, rubbing her free wrists continuously over the blistered flesh. "In case you are wondering I am not going insane in your presence, since you wouldn't want to be bored to death by a mudblood and her pointless inner turmoil." Hermione spat out with a deathly calm in her voice, flickering her eyes towards him Draco fumbled back with caution, her eyes, they were almost red, his eyes seething their occasional gentle gray color, Draco cocked his head to it's side looking deep within her feverish eyes. He pitied her, and deeply. Hermione, seeing his hopeless look, turned away to the wall once more yet again exposing her pale skin smashed with blood and twisting cuts, she didn't need his pity, she was fine on her own, living off the agony in life. A cruel smile reached her lips as she flipped her head towards his silent form, he was still watching her with great interest, Hermione thought of a spell she knew, _La Noircire _spell, it could cure any sort of wound faster than you could say Snape, although she had never attempted at doing it, now was her chance to show what a witch really meant. Closing her eyes, she slipped away in a world of darkness, gray mist swayed at her feet, encircling her legs clawing up to her body, yet still her eyes were closed, hands lying limply at her sides, she waited. "Ouvre ton esprit dans le monde au les jours sont riens et le noir c'est ta vie." Her voice awakened Draco from his implication, he shuddered at the sudden coldness that was around him, but then he looked at Hermione, he backed away towards the wall, eyes full of fear, this was not right.

                      "Ahh, oui le dragon, un autre monstre enferme dans son corp." Hermione stood up slowly without turning his way, but she didn't notice that her wounds had been healed, but apparently this wasn't the Hermione that could speak French and make her eyes turn black. Draco started to panic within his mind, but he wouldn't show it, with all the space that the chains aloud, he lifted himself off the ground, muscles stinging with pain at the strain of standing for the first time in a week, his bones could have been sticking out for all her cared, he just had to get Hermione back. "La mort viens vite, le seigneur de la nuit va finallement mourir, aujourd'hui quand la montre cogne sur 4 heurs, il va etre mort." A shuddered breath, and then she fell onto the cold, hard floor of her entrapment. Draco froze; he didn't get it, had she just lost her mind? Or was it just some sort of a weird vision, well, of course it had to be, she was speaking French for god's sakes! He couldn't get to her, but he wanted to, he was worried that she was hurt, maybe physically and mentally broken…and he was starting to act like a prissy love crazed over-protective inmate. A sigh broke through his lips as he slid to the floor, watching Hermione take deep and long luxurious breaths, her pale face catching a very rare glow of peace, lips slightly pared, he was entranced by her yet again, Draco bent his knees before him and slightly tilting his head back, the silver mop of completely and utterly unruly hair fell and hid his closed eyes, eyelids almost transparent with the lack of coloring on his complection. "Death comes quick, the lord of the night will finally die, today when the clock strikes 4, he will be dead." His whisper barely echoed silently over the black walls of his closed cage, Draco didn't know why but he knew that Hermione did have a prediction. He opened his eyes, gray twinkles of stars behind a mask of dark blue, he just knew. 

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N: This chapter is not good, I hate it. But I just had to explain a few things in it…for the translations of my very bad French please wait and see until the next chapter comes out, it'll all come to play soon enough. No, Hermione didn't loose her mind, she had a vision, well, really she was sort of possessed by someone and that someone predicted the French part. I'm sorry that this is so very late…but the next chapter will be good, I PROMISE, and Draco will finally kiss Hermione…don't you just love spoilers…Now as I promised:_

_Chrissy: Thank you so very much for telling me that this story rules because it truly doesn't, but thank you!_

_Ginavere: Well, it might not be good, but lest it be I do not know!_

_Dracoishot1326: Do not worry, as you see, I did continue._

_Arwen: Glad you like it, thanks for the support!_

_LupinSlunitic: Cool story eh? Getting depressive by the minute!_

_JudgeDP: Well, it is going to get…less…happy…by the chapters._

_Strife21: I know Draco in my mind is…………………shall I say it? It might be too, shall we say, restrictive for little kiddies…but who gives…of course the parents do but, hey, why should anyone know…okay, I will shut up now…_

_Sophie W.: Hermione could get evil, but I only get my ideas while writing the actual chapter do, you never know, it depends on my mood._

_Trippin with cats: Yup, and I did have a lovely head ache for oh lets say the whole 2nd day of the new year, as I said, it could happen or it might not…_

_Draco's Silver tabby cat girl: OhHhHhHh, and I like writin' this!_

_Mariella: No it wasn't good at all…_

_Chaser: Glad people like it._

_KellY: They are certainly coming._

_Yoshi: yes…Draco torturing IS fun…::evil possessed laughing:: supposing more torute will come soon…_

_Kristina: It's wonderful to hear all the good intencional words! _

_Nemi: I will NEVER give up on this story…Draco is too hot in it…::goes off into Draco world::_

_I thank you all so so so so so so so very much, I really appreciate all the reviews, but you see, I won't be getting any more because this chapter really isn't the best…But then again, all my other chapters suck! I love you all; not in the way of love love but I love it when you review! So long, and I'll just kiss all the future so-called reviews good-bye._


	4. Frozen

Darkness 

                You only see what your eyes want to see

                How can life be what you want it to be 

                You're frozen

                When your hearts not open

A small moan flickered within Hermione's throat before letting herself escape the dark and dreary dream world, eyes slowly adjusting to the very well known blackness of her lovely little dungeon she smiled maliciously at how normal things seemed, but she knew something was not right. "Glad you're awake, I thought your were going to die in your sleep, Hermione." The very well know sarcastic drawl from her silver haired companion awakened her sleepy mind, sighing she turned to look at the lean form of none other than her recent 'friend', Draco Malfoy was smirking as if the world were to drastically end. "On your death bed that smirk will be still there, Draco." A teasing gleam in her brown eyes caught the attention of his seldom mood, didn't she remember? " That is rather my own concern, Granger, since I would like to be sturring up dread within people even when I'm dead." A cold remark from a cold heart, she smiled knowing a Malfoy would always be a Malfoy, even though he had changed his god-like attitude over the years and his resent development of friendship with her, maybe he pitied her. She suddenly frowned, would he be able to pity her? 

            You're so consumed with how much you get 

                You waste your time with hate and regret

                You're broken

                When your hearts not open

Draco gazed in wonder at her, seeing the different emotions flying by her face, she was a complete mystery to him, but yet he wanted to find her out, know her deepest desirers, this thought bewildered him to the greatest peek, his mind usually being it's dormant self in dark and spiteful thoughts had somehow transferred it's daily ritual of self-pity to thinking about Hermione, non-stop, and right now he was getting scared. He, the notorius evil minded cold hearted soulless creature from hell, as some called him, was 'day-dreaming' about a poor excuse of a proper witch, a mudblood non the less. "Draco Malfoy would you please wipe that look of your face, you look as if you were about to murder me!" That did it, Hermione thought to herself, she had finally caught Malfoy in his little fantasy world, seeing his irritated glance she smiled even more with pride, hoping to make him annoyed. Catching that look of cleverness Draco knew she was up to something, growling with distress he glared at her, eyes flashing a deadly silver, to his dismay, Hermione only grinned wickedly, he didn't know why but she looked adorable with the death promising glare in her eyes. "And what are you smiling at with that look of a pathetic lover-boy Malfoy?" Hopeless as it seemed, Hermione desperately tried to vanquish the giggles that threatened to erupt, but the look on his face…and she was off. Draco stared at her as if she were kissing the Weasel at the very moment, he also cringed in disgust at the inference, what was wrong with her? But most importantly of all, was his face that funny looking, as to it could make a book-worm wallow with graceless laughter? 

            Mmm if I could melt your heart

                Mmm we'd never be apart

                Mmm give yourself to me

                Mmm you…hold…the key

"Granger, would you 'please' end this pitiable laughter of yours? I am starting to have a head-ache." He scoffed getting annoyed again, pouting he looked at her with his 'helpless bad-boy' look, she wouldn't be able to resist that look, and he knew it well. Locking her gaze with his, she sent him a smile that oddly resembled an evil leer; reaching forward she flicked his nose before standing up and walking towards the door. Stunned to the depths of hell, Draco looked at her in amazement, had she just flicked his nose, the nose of Draco Malfoy? Some would have called it a show of affection, but from Granger? What was going on, he shifted his gaze to Hermione again who was now leaning against the door with a mask of utmost common concentration on her half-way translucent skin, first scary French predictions of the death to a Lord of the Night block who seemed to be doing evil, not remembering anything from the night before, her flicking his nose, and now? He wouldn't be surprised if Hermione were to grow a second head that resembled the one of Ronald Weasly, actually in Draco's mind that was the most horrific image he had ever dreamed up of, save the horrid truth of Pansy Parkinson, he should stop letting his imagination flare to dangerous ground, he shuddered at the memories. Turning back to reality, Hermione was still standing there like a insane predator with her eyes closed shut, it was as if time froze itself, with his growing annoyance Draco growled at the wall, mumbling something that seemed to spell out to insane ex-Hogwarts teachers pets, before looking back at his odd companion, he would bloody well appreciate if she would at least take these damned chains off! 

            Now there's no point in placing the blame

                And you should know I suffer the same

                If I loose you

                My heart would be broken

"Malfoy, would you stop your senseless brooding and just shut up for a second." A distant voice pierced Draco out of his morbid day-dreams, exasperated out of this very existence he glared at Hermione who had finally turned away from the door and was looking at him with irritation, since when should she be irritated? A smirk lightening up his menacing glare, Draco's eyes glowed silver in the dark as he caught her stare of brown fire, she looked ready to kill, this made him laugh, his eyes dancing with near pleasure at seeing her glare even more. "What, are you imagining my death, Granger?" He mocked twisting a smile to poise his lips, flashing it towards her, trying to replicate an award-wining grin, seeing the smile twitching at her rosy lips, he winked at her before settling back down to his brooding little world. Hermione couldn't hold it anymore, she let herself laugh with glee, this was too amusing to miss, Draco looked about ready to laugh himself, though, that would certainly ruin his polished man pride, but his eyes, they seemed to be alive for the first time of their whole lovely banishment to the darkest of darkest dungeons in the Malfoy Manor. She smiled with genuine happiness, she was desperately trying to forget the dreadful feeling in her heart, she knew something appalling was going to happen soon enough, but right now she totally forgot, even though his vain attempt at a sarcastic remark earned him a good laugh from her. He always seemed to do the right things, unlike Ron for instance who would always be too sarcastic at times where it was definitely not needed, or when he was too glum to enjoy the thrill of happiness, ignoring Draco's sinful glare she continued fumbling with the latch that separated her from freedom, her mind already racing off towards faithful alternatives to open the wooden door. 

            Love is a bird she needs to fly

                Let all the hurt inside you die

                You're frozen

                When your heart's not open

Still fascinated by Hermione's glistening emotions Draco watched with patience as her delicate fingers traced the metal lock before her, her eyes glaring at the thing as if it were a B+ on her Charms Essay, wondering what in god's name was going to happen next, Draco settled silently, catching the air within his throat he froze with unnerving anticipation, the chains gripping his blood-spattered wrists forcing the remaining blood to slip towards the cold floor, every second drew at an eternity every droplet shook with time. Hermione's eyes glazed over, hands clutching the cold metal lock, streams of ice issued from within the latch's core spreading all over it's area, with a pull from Hermione it broke with a loud clang that seared through the heavy silence. At the same time, Draco watched with alarm as the ice also captured the chains that bore into his tender wrists, with a wild shout he lunged his hands with great force against the wall, the ice covered chains broke with only one swipe. Astonished out of this very earth Draco observed with a look of pure insane amazement as Hermione turned to look at him, a small smirk grazed her faint pink lips, eyes sparkling with amusement as she looked within his own dumfounded eyes, her face ghostly pale with a sworn tinge of pink on her cheeks, she stirred forward to his unmoving form, kneeling before him. Far too shocked to say anything rude or by the manner normal for him, Draco just gazed at Hermione with bewilderment, his mind still not converting the information to wither into his logic, he only stared and held a smile, not a smirk, but a true and happy smile appeared upon his lips. Then as if this day would get any odder, Hermione lunged at him, twirling her arms around his back, her face hidden by the crook of his neck, sprawled across the wall Draco still looked shocked, but complied with admiration and hugged her back, with a huge inane smile and a misty glaze over his freckled eyes.

            Mmm if I could melt your heart

                Mmm we'd never be apart 

                Mmm give yourself to me

                Mmm you…hold…the key

"You did it. I cannot believe the century's smartest witch would even master the art of conjuring spells without a wand, I say, I am amazed." Draco whispered softly, having her crushed against him seemed to be a strangely pleasant experience, her gentle face appeared from somewhere within his dirty black robes, she was smiling brightly, her eyes reflecting nothing but pure contentment, a blush coloring her usually pale cheeks, for the first time in three days she looked truly alive. A first true tender smile charmed his lips as he stared within the depth of her soul, consuming every single fragment of sentimentality, she was entranced by his alluring silver eyes which were gazing into her own, silence graced the dark dungeon.

You only see what your eyes want to see

How can life be what you want it to be

You're frozen 

When your hearts not open

Taking the worlds chance, Draco didn't care anymore, he didn't care if his life were to end, or if his father were to kill him, he only saw one last chance to truly live before the darkness took over his heart, with his eyes slowly taking their decent his free hands drew the gentle soft skin beneath his fingers of her cheek, seeing her eye lids lowering in bliss Draco tilted his head slowly, his breath clashing against her placid lips, with the gentlest sweet force of all he kissed her as if she were made of glass, slow callused moves gracefully trailing after the other Hermione let her lips linger with his own for what seemed like eternal rapture. Draco pulled away leisurely, not ever wanting to end that kiss, but due to the fact that having his breath taken and also the sever lack of oxygen he had to end it, breathing hard he looked at her in awe, her eyes slowly flickering open she let a smile break upon her lips, gazing at him as she detangled herself from within his frozen arms, she stood tall, throwing her hair behind her back and stretching her arms. "Well, wasn't that unexpected, a perfect soap opera ending, girl and guy trapped in a dungeon for two days, girl saves guy, guy kisses girl, and there you go Grammy Award winner." Hermione sighed before walking towards the door. Draco felt his pride get a swipe of vengeance, had it really been that bad? Standing up, he pulled a hand through his rather dirty silver hair, nervously eyeing Hermione from the dark corner, "First of all, what is a soap opera? And secondly, had it been really that bad to be compared to this 'soap opera'?" Worried that he was loosing his touch, Draco looked at her with curiosity, the bleakness of the prisoner forbidding him to see her fully, only a mere shadow in the consuming darkness. Not getting an answer from his companion, Draco slowly walked towards her, repeating her name softly, and never getting a genuine reply. Reaching to where Hermione was standing, he gently tapped her on the shoulder, "Hermione?" Not even a flinch.

Mmm if I could melt your heart

Mmm we'd never be apart

Mmm give yourself to me

Then he heard it, sobs full of spite and misery withering her body with invasions of horrid memories, she felt so helpless right now, nothing could help her get out from her anguishing pain. Feeling arms encircle around her waist, she ignored the warmth they gave away, knowing that this was just a sick and cruel game, Hermione really didn't care anymore about anything. "Don't worry, I'm here, cry all you wish, my clothes are already dirty as it is, I wouldn't mid them getting any wetter." In a hushed voice Draco persuaded her into a world of calm, rubbing his hands up and down her back with a comforting pace. Seemingly as the hours passed with a tick of the clock, Hermione slowed the tears, her breathing regulated, "I'm sorry." Was her only gush of words, her arms still attached to his back. "There is nothing to be sorry about Hermione." His eyes bore into her own for the millionth time, puffed up and red, he still loved those honey-brown pools of life, smiling ironically he reached forward and caught the straying tears that released themselves and rushed down her cheek " This is the very fist time I see you cry Granger, but I now know that I never wish to make you cry again." Positively revealed as he saw her smile with minute pleasure she retrieved that fiery gleam in her eyes "And why is that now, good sir?" Hermione submitted, knowing he would either choose to be a sincere gentleman and say that he would never want to see her in pain, or the second and most obvious choice of being sarcastic and witty with a touch of dark humor. " Because you look hideouse when your eyes are all red and puffed up, it scares me horribly." The usual Malfoy was back with revenge, smirking like a fox, he dodged her flying fist that was intended for his face, seeing her playful death-glare he pretended to be revolted and put on a pleading look, in return for his 'good' dead he heard her melodic laugh spar against the wall. 

Mmm you…hold…the key

"Draco Malfoy, you are going to be a corps when I get out of this crummy dungeon and get my hands onto one of your father torture tools." Hermione threatened, seeing his dejected look only made her laugh more. "That is not fair Hermione Granger." Draco took up a  badly mimicked voice of Professor McGonagelle and regarded Hermione with vehemence in his eyes, glaring at her with his hands placed onto his waist. "Would you shut up already, you big ninny." A ninny? What was he, a child? "Oh yes of course, Professor Granger, I am a ninny as much as Voldermort is friends with Dumbledor." Rolling his eyes as to enhance the statement even more at the sarcasm. "Be quite, you insidious boy, I am only making a mere statement." Getting annoyed with all the pointless bickering, she watched the door with wonder, hearing foot steps adjacent on to  the floor outside their dungeon Hermione stomped on Draco's foot to shut him up, shooting her a death promising glare he closed his mouth and stood tall waiting for the person to open the door. Grabbing his hand, Hermione shut her eyes mentally preparing herself for a viciously tormenting death, at the same time hoping against all hope that it would not be the bearer of death to come and claim her life. "It's alright, he'll probably not kill you yet, Hermione, I know my father, he'll wait until the right moment comes." Draco whispered reassuringly, which didn't help in the slightest, as the foot-steps drew nearer and nearer. 

The footsteps came to a stop before the hard door, possibly bewildered at not knowing where the latch went, but non-the-less the wooden door creaked open. Light blinded both inmates, for Hermione it was the first sighting of light within three days, but for Draco being a week and three days locked up in solitude it was torture looking at the blistering brightness. A squeaky voice radiated throughout the room "Mater Malfoy! Master Malfoy! Good news for you's, Elder Master Malfoy is dead! He's died two hours ago! Come! Come!" 

_To Be Continued_

A/N: I hate this chapter. I really really hate it. It's very bad and is too long. I am hopeless at writing fluff, I was never good at it, and never will… Ah, here's the translation if you haven't noticed that Draco's daddy is as good as gone, that was basically the entire prophecy Hermione had gotten in french, it said that te Lord of the Night (Draco's father) was going to die. So voila, the pathetic plot line of this boring story. Next chapter will be out in a century, so don't become impatient.

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are not mine, I only use them for my pleasure at writing this fic, secondly the song was composed by Madonna entitled Frozen, so nothing is mine!   

I would love to thank all of you who have slaved away countless milliseconds as to review my chapter 3….so here is my personal thank you's:

**Fire Goddess**: Thank you for considering to actually read my story, the support is really a great motivation. Morbid, yes. Interesting, no. Yes Draco is mine, that is only in my head….Thank you again!

**Icy Stormz**: Yup Draco was eventually scared. The idea for writing in French came to me because a) I can't write Latin b) it's really common and c) I had no other alternative. Thank you so much for the review!

**rei**: I never update fast, and this is not a cool story, it's horrible. Thank you a lot!

**Porkypop**: It was freaky, wasn't it? Thanks for the three reviews!

**Aika Malfoy**: Thank you for calling this a superb fic, it really doesn't deserve that much positive influence. Keeping Hermione in character was hard, really hard, I didn't want her to be too bossy, or too ari-headish…but thanks anyway!

**kristina**: It will never end, thanks for reviewing three times already! At least you haven't deserted me!

**Chrissy**: Creativity is not a word to describe me, more like completely useless writer is more like it. Thank you for the words of reassuring me that I am a good writer, but I don't deserve them at all, you have a great talent for writing and not I. Maybe this is good to you, but ask the next person who reads it, they probably think it's too long and boring to even be a consideration.  You should focus more on getting your poems out! I'll be waiting. Just to tell you, this chapter must be the worst I have ever written. THANK YOU AGAIN!

**hopeless-romantic**: Draco is always hot, that's why he's mine. I write with Microsoft Word and use Times New Roman for this fic, reflect on using Microsoft as an alternative for writing your stories on it. It uploads easier, and to convert it into .html is significantly a lot less hassled. Thanks for the review!


	5. By The Rules of A Painting

Darkness 

            "Finally! Have we gone far enough, elf? Please tell me that this is the place?" Heaving in oxygen by the second, letting the lungs great their feast, Draco clenched the window ledge with all his will, bracing himself with all the sweat dangling from his hair, definitely not wishing for another work out. Raged breathing from his left, he felt arms around his neck, clinging for support, what was he, a wooden stand? "Do you mind?" His voice lased with vicious irritation, glaring at the window that exposed the cruel woods in front of his house of black bricks and wooden doom, what fond memories of terror he beheld. " No, I do not mind. I'm actually enjoying this quite well thank you, Mr. Malfoy, you've been a wonderful ledge for me, this owes you bonus points." Why must he always be underestimated? Life was unfair. Hermione only let her lips linger on his oh so very pale cheek before turning from him with a quick pace and disappeared behind the corner, obviously after that damned rat of an elf. 

            "Remarkable, I am now a little boy to her. What wonders have I yet not seen ." Talking to himself was something he greatly enjoyed, a brisk movement of his hands and his hair was now totally and utterly worse than Potter's mop of  mistaken hair, but he didn't care, his father was dead. Dead. Gone. To hell. His father must be having a blast drinking tequila with Satan. Sadistic thoughts brewed in his mind, before they were rudely interrupted by the girl with an attitude that stranded back to him with her long delicate fingers attached to her hips, and a pout forming wickedly fast on her lips, too cute, too viciously dangerous, if she knew how much that look made her seem so attractive, he would be her slave flooded with his own drool. A twisted thought. Shacking his head like an idiot would to try and free his head from such insane ideas, but she was now paces away from him, and the look in her eye didn't suggest sickly disturbed thoughts of a sex craved male to come into play. Uh oh. What in the name of God did he do now? Not tie his shoes? Oh wait, he didn't have any shoes. Insanity. With a smirk, Draco crossed his arms over the destroyed shirt of his, and waited, let's not forget with the smirk, no never forgetting the smirk. 

            " I lost the elf." Oh my Lord, Hermione Granger is in trouble, she lost something. "It's the end of the world, isn't it. Come, let's go dig a hole and live there for the next 29 years." (whatever, I stole that from a movie…blame my mind…) Yes, that would be a marvelous idea, splendidly marvelous. He would become slightly decomposed. Oh Lord. " Indeed, Malfoy, what perfect imagination you have there, too bad it was wasted. The elf, you do know what elves are correct? Yes, well, he seemed to have, I'll try to simplify it for you, he went bye bye. So there, Mr. Malfoy, and your plan is exactly what?" Please, do tell that this is quite getting on his already vanquished nerves. Holding himself back from the snappy remark that his conscience beheld, Draco simply looked innocently to Hermione's skeptical eyes, brown bristled with yellow. "Not working you over grown prat, get a move one, I would certainly wish to get back to my work." Work, she never said anything about any job. Surprises never cease to exist in Hermione Granger's mind of a maze. 

            "I feel tired; carry me." His face split into a very childish pout, and if that didn't finish it off, Draco fell into a fetal position on the floor, seeming like a crumpled child. "You truly wish for me to kick you, do you not? Draco Malfoy grow up before I will hurt you bad, not even a wand could fix the wounds." With a glare sent Hermione's way, Draco stood, dusted off his rather wounded shirt and trampled his hair into a mess before shooting his nose up high and striding towards the turning corner by the mahogany wardrobe with a lovely carving of a fallen angle upon it. Shaking her head, Hermione smirked at his pitiful yet arrogant form that steadily walked away still managing to produce an air of grace to trail along, his ego bigger than Russia was not even effected by her insult, he was immune to all. But not emotion. "Draco, you do realize that you are going the wrong way, unless you plan on having a romantic rendezvous with the dust bunnies in the dungeons I suggest you move on, shan't keep your secret loves waiting then." That should keep him up, so if he wanted to play, then he would get a game. Her smirk grew when she heard him release a lovely stream of words that children should never dare hear, and gracefully took her part, walking towards the actual corner that should have been the place to go. Where was that bloody elf? Hell, it was his very plan to leave them stranded in a house of horrors was it not? "Draco! Your ass does not weigh that heavily, you can simplify that by moving!" Annoyed and tired, her very well kept sanity was drawing to a fizzling end. 

            "Women, is that all you do? Stress, stress, and stress? I'd rather live in the dungeons with my dust bunnies, as you so call my companions, than have a flock of obnoxious woman on the loose, meaning you, thank you very much." The corridor grew darker beneath their eyes, both having a great struggle to keep their fears shut within themselves, the dark was not a favorite for both. Hermione turned around  quickly and grabbed Draco's hand, making him smirk at knowing that she was scared, even though he was thrilled by the idea that the great Hermione had an actually similarity to fear, he was indeed also very much terrified, so coming he tightened his grip on her pale hand. "Draco, do tell you know your way around?" Her normal monotone voice turned to a nervous chipping noise that irritated his delicate ears. Worry now transformed itself into a metaphor of lies, "Of course I do, Granger, I was raised, born, and attended here, why won't I know my own way out?" A conspicuous turmoil of pitifully transparent lies, Draco's marvelously scheming mind slowed to a tragic ending point, he was lost in his own maze of a bloody loving house. 

            "Malfoy, please do tell me that the corridor isn't the exact same one that we passed five minutes ago." For a smart witch, Hermione seemed to be drained of her wit, these days at the Malfoy Manor actually did have a horrid effect on her brain management. "Yes it sadly is." Malfoy's never state freely that they are EVER wrong, pure brilliant ignorance, Malfoy tradition, Malfoy everything. "Do not mock me, Mister Pride is All I hold, I do not wish to tarnish your own salvation, in other words, the only thing that yourself can ever hold, is that humongously (I invented a new word, I am so proud of myself) sized egocentric attitude of yours, be on your guards Malfoy." Hermione let herself enjoy a moment or two at watching Draco's perfectly discolored cheeks turn a slightly normalized coloring of a human being, his temper flared, and she who wished for a challenge, mocked him with a Malfoyish smirk of so very known victory. The further they traveled, the darker it got, the windows started to diminish, and the coldness suddenly appeared, a cheap scenario out of a cliché soap opera indeed, but with a more haunting approach to Stephan King's massive descriptions of scariness. Draco's lips parted slightly, a cold breath escaped those chapped lips of his, momentarily he forgot completely of the current situation as he gazed at the painting in front of him, the furious pride of Malfoy honor stood there, a dark and mystical oil painting with the darkest grays and blackest blacks mixed together to create havoc in morality, the man Draco idolized and still did…

            "Draco, do tell that the painting isn't of your father?" Hermione's voice quivered as she overlooked the six foot cynical painting of a ghastly man, fully and totally resembling Draco's astringed father, clothed in black velvet that dripped down to the floor like a magnificent portable river, his eyes strangely weren't the Malfoy legacy, but warm hazelnut brown, bewildering, the painter indeed had a talent at catching the very beauty of this man's outmatching poise, he was the picture of a Lord of Darkness. "That, my lovely friend, is my grandfather, Malorick Bettico Malfoy, one of the greatest Malfoy's to have ever walked the earth." Admiration mixed with jealousy flickered through Draco's mind, his finger tips flowed over the background for an instant of intensity, all while Hermione realized how much Draco seemed to be idolizing this man captured within the realms of time.

            "My grandfather used to be the image of pure severed destruction, he was as we say the key that opened a door to hell, and lo and behold, he gradually became more powerful than the present Lord of Darkness, Mr. Tom Pitiful Riddle. Through the decades of time my grandfather proved that anyone can defeat the darkness within themselves, he had several critical facades where he tried to commit suicide and unsuccessfully never ended his life, he was my favorite, I loved him like no other person in my family, he was a god to me," Draco's fingers dug deep into the painting tearing the softness a bit, " All until…Potter's grandfather, one of the best aurora's that the Ministry had ever trained, William Costel Potter, and he was my grandfather's rival from the day Malorick ever learned of a William Potter." He glanced slightly towards Hermione's placid form, seeing her gazing at the painting in very well hidden awe, " But, with time, my grandfather turned more and more profoundly ruthless, he was a savage beast in the trail of blood, I must agree, he was a sadistic bastard with a brutality that does not even exist in the blood lines that I hold, so as Potter's always do, he killed my grandfather, and to be more precise today was the very day Potter's grand daddy murdered Malorick." 

            Splitting through his ears, a long and lasting pause caressed the darkened room. Moonlight splattered Malorick's oil face in the paleness that the moon granted,  amplified by the night, Draco looked up and almost surpassed a scream…

       To Be Continued…

A/N: Torture of all blessed tortures, I have left you hanging like a doll on a string. Be happy, life is always cruel. I'm out of ideas, lost in a maze of confusion. I feel depressed, why is that, because I am depressed. If you do nto mind, I shall now go think of how I cannot write and how my writing skills hve plummeted to a bloody pulp. Thank you to all those who never gave up on me, I felt better then, and now I do not. Please, if you do not see another chapter up soon, feel free to abandon me, because I know some of you desperately wish for me to be banished to the pits of a non-existents hell. Enjoy all….( I sujest while you read this story play: Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven over and over again until you finish the story, it makes it sound more tragic and pointless) A dieux.  


End file.
